Leather, Converse, and Bowties
by onyxdove21
Summary: The amazingness of the Doctor. (9, 10, 11). Song-fics. the rating will vary. Co-authored by OncomingStorm21. Songs are not owned by moi. I am only borrowing the lyrics/song to help make the chapter better.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who 10 and 11 would live. **

The Doctor slouched in his seat, nursing his hyper vodka as the Karaoke machine started to play. In all of his ten regenerations, he had never gotten so close to a companion before, but Rose was the only exception. After he had left her with the meta-crisis in Pete's World, he had never felt so heart broken in his 906 years, not even when his granddaughter stopped traveling with him. Suddenly he started to pay attention to the songs lyrics.

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same.

But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby

But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah.

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh, yeah, yeah

I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby

But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go (oh whoa)  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love (oh whoa)  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love, whoa, oh, oh

I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby

But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me 

Flashes of his time with Rose raced around in his head. **His **pink and yellow human. He could remember their first 'date' at the end of the Earth where they had fish and chips. Rose had asked him if he had any money to which he had cheerfully stated "Nope!" She had laughed and replied, "So much for a first date."

His mind turned to the memory of the first time they had run into the Slitheen family. Rose, Harriet Jones, and him were locked in 10th, Downing Streets' conference room. He had told her that he could save the world but lose her. He refused to make that decision, but Harriet Jones made it for him. Rose, his brilliant pink and yellow human, had saved them from the missile by having them get in the closet.

When they had picked up Captain Jack Harkness back in World War II, she had convinced him to dance with her. He had stumbled a bit until he had remembered his fifth regeneration, who had frequented parties to dance with people.

Not long after Jack got on board, they had gone back to Earth, Cardiff to be exact, to look into a nuclear plant. Rose and Jack had stumbled with the word: Raxacoricofallipatorious, which he had to admit was very endearing.

He remembered when, at Satellite 5, he kissed her for the first time to save her life, and when Rose had gotten Queen Victoria to say, "I am not amused."

He even remembered, with regret, the spaceship _Madame de Pompadour_ where Mickey and Rose had almost been killed by the clock people.

When the TARDIS had crashed in Pete's World, he watched as Rose cracked. Her mum dying, Pete refusing she existed, and Mickey staying behind.

In 1953 she got stuck in a television and then they had gone to that planet next to the black hole. She had almost been killed by those Ood.

During the Battle of Canary Wharf she refused to leave his side, even when he had to close the rift. Sadly, the lever on her side had returned to its original position, and she pushed it back at the cost of flying towards the void before Pete caught her. They had been separated by a wall and the void.

After that he had traveled with Martha, the woman who walked the Earth, and Donna, the most important woman in the universe. But they were more like siblings than anything else. He had missed his pink and yellow human. His bad wolf.

She came back, running back to him and was ready to save the universe, but he had to take her back to Pete's World. It killed him to leave her, but he knew her life would be better without him.

He sighed. Misery didn't suit him well. The Ood had said his song was coming to an end. It was really, quite depressing.

Deciding to pretend it wasn't coming, he paid for his drinks and went off to the TARDIS and started looking for a Lau.

**Sorry, a little depressing, but what can you say…. Also this is my first songfic (PLEASE BE NICE!) Next up is Pompeii by Bastille. **


End file.
